


The Cold-House

by languageismymistress



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Lisa is a good sister, M/M, Rogues Friendship with Barry, Rogues Safehouse, Rogues know that Barry is The Flash, established relationship.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a heist dance with The Flash, Len heads back to his safehouse to see his clothes on the dirt ground outside</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cold-House

The dance that he and the Flash did every bank robbery was just as much fun as dating the kid. Scarlets moves and his Cold gun were an even match for each other, not that he was aiming to hurt him. It was all for fun. Foreplay before the main event. Stopping himself before a whistle came through his lips, he tried to remember the last time that he was this happy. Smiling to himself, he laughed as he heard some people complaining about their love life, hearing things being thrown out of a window and onto the ground he guessed. Poor guy. Turning the corner, he stared at the mess of clothes on the ground, his clothes on the ground. What had he done now.

 

“Barry, what do I owe the pleasure?” He stared up at his boyfriend and sister throwing his clothes out of his window.

 

“No, you don’t get to talk to him,” Hartley yelled from the second floor where Len’s bedroom was. So there was three of them.

 

“Sister, why are my clothes on the ground?” He moved over to stare at the clothes. 

 

“You were mean to Barry, so we are taking revenge,” She popped her head out of the window, smiling down at him.

 

“And what was it that I had done now?” He waited for a response.

 

"You robbed his favourite museum,” He raised his eyebrow at the window.

 

“I know, chill, it’s why I chose it,” He smirked at the groan from Barry, those noises he knew.

 

“And promising that you weren’t going to rob anything,” She was acting as mediator between the two.

 

“I didn’t steal anything that would be missed,” He waited for a response.

 

“You stole an artefact from the Mesopotamia era,” Barrys head poked out, still in the uniform.

 

“You said you wanted it,” He shrugged.

 

“To look at it, not own it, it’s a stole item, I could be charged,” Barry shook his head at him.

 

“I can return it if you are up for it, Flash, wouldn’t want to get the cold shoulder from you” He grinned at Barrys reaction, right on cue.

 

“No, you are not having any more fun with Barry,” His sister reappeared, pulling Barry away from the window.

 

“And you will?” He looked up, blinking at the small drops of rain.

 

“No, I am protecting him from the idiocy that is you,” She winked, closing the window after she ducked back in.

 

Shaking his head at no one, he gathered the clothes of his that were thrown out of the window. Looking around for some form of shelter, he shrugged at the little alcove that was poking out of the safehouse where his sister and himself set up for any Rogues that wanted a chance to turn goodish. Putting the clothes on the floor, he made a little nest on the floor. Putting the artefact that had caused him to end up on the floor, something he was half expecting, he covered it so it wouldn’t get damaged. Being a criminal only paid so much, or enough for him to live on. Pulling to parka over himself, he placed his cold gun next to him, just in case someone tried something. The amount of metas from both worlds that are magically appearing, he had to protect himself, and the others, somehow. 

 

Listening to the sound of rain starting to fall onto the roof above him, he tightened the parka around him. His name might be Cold, doesn’t mean that he always liked it, at least the rain part. Rolling his eyes at the thunder peering in, of course it would storm. This is definitely Mardons work. So even his Rogue is are choosing Barry over him. He was grateful that his Rogues were getting along with his boyfriend, just not when they choose Barry over him.   
Hoping that Mardon was going to be polite enough to not send a wind with the rain, he focused on letting sleep take over. Wanting to get at least one peaceful night sleep after the incident with the sandman, he closed his eyes. Slowly drifting to sleep, he was pulled out by someone sneaking under his parka, he turned to a smiling but dozing Barry.

 

“I thought I was in the coldhouse?” He smirked at Barrys groan.

 

“You are, and you are returning that artefact tomorrow, and making it up to me,” Barry snuggled in closer to him.

 

“Of course, Scarlet,” He kissed his forehead, pulling Barry closer to him, falling into a much more peaceful sleep.


End file.
